The Wayback Home
by Faith-TVS
Summary: Toda la información esta dentro  Fuffy
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** The Wayback Home

**Autor: **Faith-TVS

**Pareja: **Faith/Buffy

**Rating: **+18

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos íncreibles personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia) y por supuesto, no gano ningun provecho con ellos, sólo, espero, vuestros reviews y vuestras opiniones.

**Resumen: **Faith vuelve a Sunnydale después de cinco años para ayudar a los Scoobies por recomendación de Angel. Sin embargo, su viaje le brindará la segunda oportunidad que siempre a querido, siendo capaz de volver a casa definitivamente.

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí os dejo un nuevo fic que mi retorcida mente me ha brindado. Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar los otros, pero estoy un poco atascada. Mientras tanto, iré actualizando este cada viernes. Espero vuestros reviwes, gracias por leer ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Con un movimiento de cabeza y una tímida sonrisa pintada en el rostro, me despedía de Angel. Él hacía lo propio y me la devolvía. A pesar de que era de noche, su rostro brillaba de felicidad, y era comprensible. Habían sido unos días bastante duros, con todo el tema del alma, el tarro y esas cosas. Pero bueno… al final todo había salido a pedir de boca y había vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, lo que se puede considerar normal hablando de Angel y sus amigos. No podríamos estar más felices. Eso sí, me llevo conmigo unos buenos recuerdos a lo largo de mi cuerpo y un cansancio inhumano. Además del tour guiado por la mente de mi querido amigo que, personalmente, creo que ha sido lo que más me ha agotado.

Después de haber estado hablando durante un rato y poniéndonos al día con todo, Angel me ha comentado que mi ayuda era requerida en SunnyD. Lo que ha llamado mi atención. Supongo que mi cara se lo ha dicho todo, porque me ha medio explicado un poco la situación. No es que me hayan llamado pidiendo ayuda, pero con todo el tema del Primero y eso, puede que dos manos más no les vengan mal, aunque sean las mías. Lo mejor es que llame y avise de mi llegada. No creo que una visita por sorpresa sea lo mejor. Y más, dándose mi caso. Lo más probable es que no se lo tomen muy bien, en especial Buffy. Pero es lo mejor. Lo mejor para la seguridad y salvación del mundo, no mi bienestar, por supuesto.

Así que, aquí estoy. De camino a la estación de autobuses para pillar el primero que vaya para allá. Mentiría si dijera que no estoy un poco nerviosa e inquieta. Ya sabes, muchas cosas han sucedido desde la última vez que nos vimos y no sé cómo estarán las cosas. Han pasado cinco años desde que me largué y los dejé a todos en la estacada. Bueno, casi cinco años. La verdad es que no soy muy de matemáticas, pero por ahí andará la cosa. De todas formas, he cumplido mi castigo... más o menos. Cuando vino Wes, pidiendo ayuda, no lo dudé ni un segundo. Y más tratándose de Angel. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, se lo debía. Pero bueno, con todo el tema del fin del mundo, no creo que me echen mucho de menos.

Después de pagar el billete con el dinero que me había prestado Angel, me sitúo en uno de los asientos del final. No tengo muchas ganas de que nadie me moleste. Estoy agotada y necesito descansar. Una vez subida mi pequeña maleta con mis pocas pertenencias, me acomodo en el lo que ellos llaman asiento, mirando por la ventana. Sé que no es mucho lo que tengo, pero por lo menos es algo que puedo considerar como mío. Algo de ropa y varias pertenencias a las que les tengo mucho cariño y que llevo a todas partes.

Diez minutos después de haber subido al bus, éste comienza a moverse. No hay mucha gente en él, dadas las horas que son. Seremos alrededor de diez personas más o menos, y por suerte, ninguna de ellas, se ha puesto muy cerca. Intento ponerme en una posición en la que esté más o menos cómoda, pero dada las características de este bus, eso es casi imposible. De todas formas, lo mejor será dar una cabezadita y descansar un poco. Todavía me quedan dos horas por delante hasta llegar a Sunnydale.

Como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara, me despierto y veo cómo la gente está abandonando el bus. Sacudiendo la cabeza y cogiendo mis cosas, me bajo del bus. Me siento como si me hubieran dado una paliza. Supongo que al volver a SunnyD, todo el tema de la boca del infierno y el Primero, vuelven las malas vibraciones y los malos royos. Cada vez que piso este suelo, se me erizan los pelos de la nuca. Sí, definitivamente, he vuelto.

Bienvenidos a Sunnydale, ciudad de lo inesperado.

Por lo poco que me ha dicho Angel, Buffy y la pandilla de scoobies están reclutando a las potenciales (posibles cazadoras) para formar una especie de ejército, ya que alguien que se hace llamar el Primero, se las ha ido cargando una a una. Ahora que lo pienso, ahora entiendo que me amenazaran con un puñal estando en la cárcel. Vamos, tiene sentido dándose el caso. Tampoco es que me acuerde de mucho más. Todavía es de noche y aún estoy un poco cansada. Aunque la cabezadita del bus me ha venido genial. No para saltar de alegría, pero sí para darme un respiro. Creo que lo mejor será ir al motel donde me hospedé años atrás y dejar allí las cosas. Luego me iré al cementerio a descargar un poco de la tensión que me recorre ahora mismo el cuerpo y a descansar. Sólo espero que la rubia no ande cerca. No estoy preparada para una confrontación en estos momentos.

Cuando llegué al mugriento motel, me di cuenta de que, en todos estos años, no había cambiado nada. Qué más se podía esperar, después de todo, no es que fuera mucha gente allí. Lo que tampoco era de extrañar. Una vez registrada, subí a mi habitación, dejando la bolsa encima de la cama y sentando en el borde de ella. Todavía no sé lo que voy a hacer con todo el tema de Buffy. Angel me ha dicho que llamaría por la mañana, así que todavía no me puedo presentar así como así. Aunque Angel llame para informarles, no creo que la sorpresa sea menor y el rencor más disimulado. Creo que lo mejor será que me tome el día libre y si eso ya me pasaré mañana por la noche. Por eso de que así, tienen un poco más de tiempo para digerir mi llegada.

Saqué las cuatros cosas que llevaba en mi maleta y me dirigí hacia el cementerio. A medida que andaba calle abajo, mi temor de encontrarme con ella se hace más grande. No me apetece nada tener que lidiar con nadie ahora mismo. Sin embargo, el cosquilleo en mi cuerpo es constante. No sé si es porque ella anda cerca, porque algún vampiro merodea o es por la cantidad de potenciales que ahora mismo hay en la ciudad. Lo único que no puedo parar de preguntarme es: si yo las puedo sentir a ella, ¿podrán ellas hacer lo propio? Aunque a lo mejor, al ser sólo potenciales, yo sí que puedo sentirlas a ellas, pero ellas a mí no. Espero que sea así, porque sino sabrán que hay alguien nuevo en la ciudad. Sin embargo, al igual que yo sé cuando Buffy anda cerca, lo mismo pasa con ella. Cuanto más me acerco al cementerio, más me pregunto si he hecho bien en salir esta noche.

Después de vagar durante unos minutos sin tener nada de acción, hace acto de presencia el primer vampiro de la noche. Parece que va un poco perdido, ya que no hace más que mirar a todos lados, nervioso. Supongo que no sabe nada sobre cazadoras y esas cosas. Seré compasiva y se lo pondré fácil. Lo mataré de un golpe.

-¡Hey, vampiro! –le grito. Parecía que no me había visto… hasta ahora. Se gira hacia mí y viene corriendo como un poseso. Me juego cualquier cosa a que ahora mismo está pensado: "¡Sangre fresca y fácil, yummi!". Y yo no puedo más que pensar: "¡Inocente!".

Conforme se acerca, su rostro va cambiando, hasta descomponerse del todo, al ver que en mi mano derecha hay una bonita y puntiaguda estaca que va directa a su corazón, haciéndole polvo en unos segundos y haciendo puff, sin darle tiempo a articular palabra.

-Siempre caen, si es que nunca falla ¿cuándo aprenderás? –Nunca. Vaya pregunta más tonta.- Puede que al final, no todo salga mal.

Tres vampiros más acaban con mi estaca en su pecho, siendo llevados por la brisa de la noche. Estiro tanto mis brazos como mis piernas y me desperezo del todo. Un gran bostezo se apodera de mí. Definitivamente esto ha sigo relajante. Creo que ya va siendo hora de volver al motel. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón echo a andar de vuelta al motel. Eso sí, antes de irme a dormir, una buena ducha y, así de paso me libero un poco después de una noche de patrulla. Cómo lo echaba de menos. Hacía años que no saboreaba lo que era buena noche de acción. Si es que… las viejas costumbres nunca cambian, da igual que tengas 18 que 23. Lo que no puedo evitar preguntarme es: ¿seguirá mi querida princesita siendo tan remilgada como entonces? Supongo que es algo que nunca sabré.

Después de una larga ducha y de una entretenida sesión de dedos juguetones, me deslizo por de bajo de las sábanas, tumbándome boca arriba. Con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mi mente no hace más que vagar libremente por todos los recuerdos que tengo de Buffy. Unos mejores que otros, como es evidente. Pero sin lugar a dudas, el que más duele de todos, tanto física como psíquicamente, es aquel en el que vi en sus ojos la traición y el dolor que le provoqué cuando me puse de lado del Alcalde Wilkins. Y sin olvidar cuando me apuñaló en el ático que este me había regalado. Sin embargo, intento centrarme en los mejores momentos que compartimos. Lo mucho que disfrutábamos de la compañía de la otra, todo el flirteo y las miradas que compartíamos a escondidas de todos… Y como siempre, al final lo estropeé todo. Debe ser cosa de familia y sino, que se lo pregunten a mis padres, si es que siguen vivos, y en especial a mi madre, que sólo sabía que ahogar sus penas con una botella de Jack Daniels. Esos sí que son recuerdos que quiero olvidar para siempre. Con la imagen en mi cabeza del último recuerdo bueno y especial que compartí con Buffy, mis párpados se van cerrando, dando paso a un agotamientos tanto mental como físico. Y poco a poco, me dejo atrapar en los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Como prometí, aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por leer ^^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Con los primeros rayos de sol, salto de la cama llena de energía, después de una noche de descanso, y me dispongo a vestirme. Siempre he sido muy madrugadora, ya que me gusta aprovechar el día. Así que, como norma general, suelo levantarme cuando amanece. Aunque, siendo francos, no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer en todo el día. Sé que Angel iba a llamar por la mañana, pero no tengo intención de hacer acto de presencia hasta la noche. Así que… lo mejor será empezar por el principio y buscar un lugar donde desayunar. Y después… bueno, eso ya lo pensaré luego. Ahora, me muero de hambre.

Lo mejor será evitar todos los posible sitios donde puedan ir los scoobies que, dándose donde estoy, vienen a ser todos. O al menos, la gran mayoría. Sé que no puedo seguir escondiéndome, pero no creo que esté preparada para lo que me espera. Aunque no creo que lo esté nunca, y más tratándose de Buffy. Antes de salir a la calle, echo una rápida ojeada desde la ventana. A estas horas de la mañana, no parece que haya muchas cosas abiertas. Puede que, lo más productivo sea salir a correr un poco y así estiro las piernas y me despejo. Suerte que me he traído algo cómodo para salir, ya que mis pantalones de piel ajustados, no es que permitan mucho movimiento.

Es increíble lo poco que ha cambiado la ciudad desde que me fui hace unos años. Todo sigue exactamente igual. Bueno, aparte de algunas tiendas que han cerrado y otras nuevas que han abierto. Pero viene a ser lo mismo. Inconscientemente, llego al apartamento que el Alcalde Wilkins me regaló. Está completamente abandonado. Pero dándose las circunstancias es normal. El Alcalde lo puso a mi nombre, y al haberme ido y estado en la cárcel, nadie ha podido ni alquilarlo ni venderlo. Así que, supongo, que sigue siendo mío. De todas formas, no creo conveniente entrar. Todavía no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a él. Puede que cuando pase un tiempo.

Después de poco más de una hora, vuelvo mucho más relajada y dispuesta a darme una buena ducha. La verdad es que me muero de hambre, pero puede esperar un poco, mientras me relajo. Una hora más tarde salgo, completamente renovada, como nueva y con energía renovada. Ahora, ya estoy preparada para ir a desayunar con fuerza. Las tripas llevan rugiéndome desde que me he levantado. Después de tantos años y sigo sin poder saciar este tremendo apetito. Supongo que será cosa de las cazadoras, porque sino recuerdo mal, a Buffy le pasaba lo mismo. Era más graciosa… lo poquita cosa que ha sido siempre y lo mucho que podía comer de una sentada. Una vez hicimos una competición para ver quien podía comer más. Estuvo a punto de ganarme, pero al final pude con ella. Qué tiempos aquellos…

¿Y lo mucho que la he echado y echo de menos? Ojala no se hubiera ido todo a la mierda. Ojala no hubiera hecho tantas gilipolleces juntas. No hay día que no me arrepienta. Pero ahora ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para borrar el pasado. Lo que sí que está en mi mano es que el presente y el futuro sean distintos. Y creo que viniendo a SunnyD y ayudando es un buen comienzo. Quiero que vea que he cambiado y que podemos tener lo que en un pasado tuvimos. Eso sí, siempre y cuando me quiera cerca. Pero eso es algo m… ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? Un niño…

-Hey, chaval. ¿Estás bien? –miro hacia abajo y le brindo la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Sí, lo siento –me dice mirándome a los ojos. No puedo más que quedarme parada durante unos segundos, sin poder reaccionar. Esos ojos… se parecen a los de… no, no puede ser. Será una coincidencia. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de mirarlos. Me recuerdan tanto a los de ella… sacudo la cabeza y rompo todo contacto visual. Es lo mejor-. Mira a ver por donde vas. Nunca sabes con quien te puedes encontrar –le guiño el ojo y le echo una rápida ojeada. No tendrá más de cinco años.

-Sí –me vuelve a mirar una vez más y sale corriendo. No puedo más que ver cómo ese niño moreno se aleja hasta que gira la esquina y lo pierdo de vista por completo.

Me ha dejado en estado de shock. Hacía años que no me quedaba sin palabras. Sólo cuando Buffy rondaba cerca, y de eso hace ya muchos años. Lo mejor será dejarlo pasar e ir a por algo para desayunar que con lo sucedido, se me había olvidado del todo.

El resto del día me lo pasé dando vueltas por la ciudad sin saber muy bien qué hacer conmigo. Tampoco es que tuviera nada mejor qué hacer. Siempre que había salido por las calles de Sunnydale había sido en compañía de Buffy y normalmente de noche. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, totalmente sola y a plena luz del día. Nunca me había sentido tan extraña. Lo de la soledad es otra cosa aparte. He pasado mucho tiempo sola, y tampoco creo que sea algo malo.

Creo que no me había aburrido tanto en toda mi vida. Desde siempre había tenido algo qué hacer, pero desde que llegué de Los Angeles, he pasado las 24 horas más aburridas que recuerde. Hasta en la cárcel tenía más entretenimiento. Lo que todavía me sigue intrigando y no se me va de la cabeza es ese niño moreno de ojos verdes. Es como si lo hubiera visto antes, en algún sitio, pero ahora mismo no sabría decir dónde exactamente. Me resulta tan extraño y fuera de lo normal… pero estando en Sunnydale, ¿qué más me puedo esperar? Lo mejor será dejarlo pasar. Sólo me faltaba eso, obsesionarme con una tontería que podría ser una coincidencia. Bastante tengo ya con lo que se avecina en unas horas, como para meterme en más entuertos. No, gracias, creo que paso de esta. Lo que todavía no sé, es lo que voy a hacer. Por las horas que son lo mejor será ir viendo a ver dónde ceno y luego… bueno, ya lo decidiré entonces.

Andando por una de las calles principales de la ciudad, no puedo evitar fijarme en un pequeño bar que hace esquina. Buffy y el resto de los scoobies solían ir allí los viernes por la noche a cenar, para después hacer una ronda y de ahí ir directos al _Bronze_. Qué tiempos aquellos. Aunque lo intente evitar, la nostalgia me lleva directamente hasta allí, a pesar de lo que mi cerebro le dicta a mis piernas. Es como si de una fuerza sobrenatural me empujara. Al final, me dejé llevar y entré en el sitio. Estaba justo como lo recordaba, aunque parecía que había menos clientela que antaño. Lo cual era de esperar con todo eso del fin del mundo, el apocalipsis, etc… se estaba a gusto. Me senté en una de las mesas al lado de la ventana y miré el menú.

La verdad es que me daba igual qué comer, últimamente me quedo con hambre siempre. Hay veces que es odioso que tu estómago sea un pozo sin fondo. En ocasiones puede llegar a ser desesperante. Pero supongo que hay que saber vivir con lo que se tiene. Creo que me pillaré una pizza. Creo recordar que estaban bastante buenas.

-¿Ya se ha decidido? –una camarera morena muy mona se plantó a mi lado con una libretita en la mano y un boli en la otra.

-Pues… si te soy sincera, no lo tengo muy claro –la miré y no pude evitar sonreírle, mostrando mis hoyuelos. En seguida pude ver como empezaba a ruborizarse-. Me apetecía una pizza, pero no me acabo de decidir… ¿Me echas un cable? –le guiñé un ojo.

-Claro… la-la barbacoa está muy bien –me la señaló en el menú con un dedo tembloroso-. La gente la suele pedir mucho…

-Me has convencido –le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, viendo como el rubor le subía por el rostro-, que sea una de esas –volví a guiñarle el ojo. La camarera asintió, todavía con el rubor hasta las orejas y se fue en dirección a la barra.

¿Qué le puedo hacer? Viejas costumbres nunca cambian. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos, ya tenía la pizza en la mesa y a la preciosa camarera que no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Con un gesto de cabeza le di las gracias, haciendo que volvieran a subirle los colores y me dispuse a devorarla. Estaba que me moría de hambre. Lo normal en una cazadora.

En cuanto estuve satisfecha, pagué dejando una buena propina para la camarera. De todas formas no era mi dinero, sino del Consejo, ya que antes de que volara por los aires, me dejó unos buenos ahorros, así que… me lo puedo permitir. Aunque tampoco hay despilfarrarlo, claro. Con una tímida sonrisa, la morena se despidió de mí, y salí a la calle, donde me quedé en el sitio, sin moverme. Me encontraba ante el dilema que había estado retrasando y evitando todo el día. ¿Me presento o no en casa de Buffy? Sabía que Angel había llamado, pero eso no significaba que me sintiera menos nerviosa. Es más, creo que el malestar aumentaba.

Había pensado en ir al cementerio y descargar energía y adrenalina durante media hora más o menos. Pero la verdad, no sé si eso sería una buena idea. Después de todo, siempre que salía de caza acababa con un calentón monumental, y la simple idea de tener que presentarme en casa de B cachonda, no iba a ser de ayuda en absoluto. Que ella estuviera enfadada conmigo y me odiara, no significaba que mi cuerpo pensara de igual forma. Y la única forma de acabar con el problema, sería ir al motel, y no sé muy bien cuándo va a ser eso posible. Me encogí de hombros y eché a andar calle abajo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Que mis pies me llevaran donde quisieran.

Mi mente sólo hacía que imaginar varias situaciones una vez estuviera frente a la puerta de la Casa Summers. Había tres posibles opciones. La primera y la menos probable, por no decir imposible, era que todo fuera bien y no hubieran malos royos. Y, porque mentir, la que más me gustaría que pasara. Sin embargo, queda descartada.

La segunda, que es la opción intermedia, en la que el recibimiento iría más o menos bien. Pero luego las miradas de odio por parte de Buffy y del resto de la banda serían más que evidentes, dando paso a silencios incómodos y situaciones extrañas que, a pesar de todo, serían soportables y llevaderas, dentro de lo que cabe. Que de las tres opciones creo, para que engañarnos, sería la mejor. Aunque bueno… nada sale como uno quiere y más si ese alguien soy yo. Lo digo por experiencia. Y por último, la tercera y más probable de todas y la que menos me gusta, por supuesto, en la todos me echen a patadas. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? No los puedo culpar. La verdad es que con todo lo que les he hecho, me lo merezco. Sin embargo, espero que con la llamada de Angel hayan recapacitado, aunque sólo sea un poquito, y me dejen ayudar.

Cuando me di cuenta, mis pies me habían llevado hasta la mismísima puerta de la Casa Summers. Supongo que con tanta cavilación y tanto ensimismamiento, el camino se me ha hecho cortísimo. En fin… ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Que sea lo que Jack quiera. Alzo mi brazo y acerco mi mano temblorosa a la puerta, preparada para llamar. Mentiría si dijera que no parezco un flan en este momento. No muy segura, mis nudillos hacen contacto con la fría madera.


	3. Chapter 3

Otro más. Ya sólo quedan tres. Gracias por leer ^^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

El corazón estaba a punto de salírseme del pecho. Casi que podía escuchar mis propios latidos retumbándome fuertemente en mis oídos. Lo que no ayudaba en absoluto. Mi estomago se revolvía en mis entrañas y las ganas de echar a correr en dirección opuesta eran realmente fuertes, por no decir casi que exigentes.

No había pasado más de un minuto desde que mis nudillos dieran en la fría madera, pero la espera se hacía exasperante. Ese minuto parecía hacerse cada vez más eterno y daba la sensación de que nadie iba a abrir la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de darme la vuelta y volverme al motel, ésta se abrió, mostrando una Buffy para nada sorprendida. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de mí. Creo que mi rostro lo decía todo por mí.

-Por fin has hecho acto de presencia –su mirada era fría. Es increíble lo mucho que puede hacer una simple mirada. Eso sí, no cualquier mirada puede dejarme desarmada. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, plantada, sin poder mediar palabra mientras se la devuelvo.

-Más vale tarde que nunca -¿eso lo he dicho yo?

-Eso dicen… Te estábamos esperando –dijo abriendo más la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

No pude más que asentir y entrar. Me quedé completamente inmóvil en medio del vestíbulo. Hasta hacía un minuto se escuchaba a un montón de personas hablando y comentando, pero conforme se cerró la puerta tras nosotras, todo sonido cesó casi de inmediato, a excepción de algún que otro cuchicheo. Buffy y yo nos miramos durante unos segundos, perdiéndome en esos océanos verdes. En ese momento se fue volando a otro mundo. Es difícil no pensar en ella. Siempre lo ha sido, y ahora todavía más. En seguida apartó la mirada y se dirigió hacia la estancia que estaba a nuestra izquierda. Como si de un zombie se tratase, la seguí. Las ganas de vomitar crecían conforme avanzábamos.

Cuando entramos, la gente se me quedó mirando expectante, esperando a que dijera o hiciese algo. Normalmente no me importa ser el centro de atención, pero esta situación es una de esas en las que no me siento nada cómoda con tanta gente mirándome. Empecé a sentirme inquieta y no pude más que decir:

-¿Qué pasa? –no lo puedo asegurar, pero estoy casi segura de que me ha temblado la voz.

-Hola Faith –G-man se levantó y vino a saludarme. Parte de la tensión pareció disiparse durante un momento-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Cinco por cinco –intenté sonreír, pero sólo conseguí que me saliera una risita nerviosa-. Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Bueno… -intenté desviar la atención, no me gusta hablar de mí- ¿a quién hay que patearle el culo esta vez?

-Si no te lo vas a tomar en serio, lo mejor será que te vayas y así nos ahorras a todos tener que lidiar contigo –enseguida noté el veneno con el que estaban impregnadas esas palabras que Buffy me escupió.

-Buffy –le reprendió Giles.

La tensión se podía cortar perfectamente con un cuchillo. Los allí presentes, pasaban la mirada de la rubia a mí y viceversa. Los cuchicheos volaban libremente de unos a otros. Por lo que se veía, estaban esperando una confrontación entre las dos. Pero la verdad es que yo no he venido desde Los Angeles para pelearme con ella, ni mucho menos. Sino que he viajado todo el trayecto para ayudarla y derrotar al mal. Sin embargo, no parecía estar muy dispuesta a cooperar. Sé que me merezco todo su rencor, su odio y toda la mala hostia que debe estar recorriendo su cuerpo ahora mismo, pero no se trata ni de ella, ni de mí. Sino de la vida de miles de personas.

-Mira –le dije-, sé de sobra que no te gusta ni un pelo que esté aquí. Créeme, lo sé mejor que nadie. Y sé que me merezco toda la mierda que quieras echarme encima, tu rencor, tu odio y todo lo que tú quieras, pero ahora no es el mejor momento para redencillas del pasado –alcé la mano-. Déjame terminar. Angel me ha dicho que no os vendría mal una pequeña ayuda. Y a eso es a lo que he venido. Sé que no me quieres ver ni en pintura, pero sólo estaré aquí hasta que el Primero esté bajo tierra, hecho polvo, o lo que sea. En cuanto todo esto haya acabado, despareceré de vuestras vidas para siempre. No volverás saber de mí, ni os molestaré. Prometido.

Buuuuff… ¡Ya está! Ya lo he soltado todo. Pensaba que no sería capaz. Menos mal que no la he dejado interrumpirme, porque cuando pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos, luego me cuesta retomarlo. Aunque la verdad, es que lo último que quiero es salir y desaparecer de la vida de Buffy, y más si es para siempre. Pero si ella no me quiere cerca, yo no soy nadie para impedírselo. Y tampoco es que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. De todas formas, pienso demostrarle que he cambiado y sólo espero que lo pueda ver.

Mis palabras parecían estar calando en todos, ya que ninguno ha hablado desde que he acabado mi pequeño discurso. Parecían un poco confusos por lo dicho. Lo que no acabo de entender del todo. Se supone que nadie me quiere cerca. No sé porque tardan tanto en asumir algo que ya estaba más que claro.

-Gracias por venir –fue todo lo que dijo Giles.

-Y bien, ¿quién me pone al día? –pregunté al ver que nadie decía nada más.

Después de varios segundos dudando de si hablar o no y mirando de reojo a Buffy, Willow se armó de valor y me explicó todo lo que había pasado. Al parecer, había parecido en escena un nuevo rival, una especie de cura que se hacía llamar Caleb, que se había dedicado a perseguir y matar a las nuevas cazadoras, las potenciales, para así poder acabar con el linaje de la cazadora, ayudándose de sus secuaces, los portadores, o algo de eso. Y en el trascurso de su hazaña, se había topado con una potencial, hiriéndola de gravedad y diciéndole que tenía algo que pertenecía a la cazadora. El muy cabrón es tan vago que no le ha parecido oportuno dar el mensaje por sí mismo y ha tenido que meter a una pobre chica de por medio. Muy típico. Ahora entiendo porque intentaron matarme en la cárcel. No sé porque me extraño tanto, la verdad.

Pero por lo que se ve, todavía no habían decidido que es lo que iban a hacer y parecía que tampoco se fueran a poner de acuerdo de un momento a otro. De todas formas, esto es todo lo que se me había quedado de todo lo que me habían contado. La pelirroja no es que fuera muy conocida por su paciencia. Era como si le hubieran puesto un petardo, soltándolo todo de golpe y casi sin parar para coger aire. Pero creo que me he quedado con lo más importante.

Sin embargo, por más que lo intento, no puedo dejar de mirar a Buffy. Es increíble los años que han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos y lo poco que ha cambiado. Y lo que ha cambiado, sin lugar a dudas, que ha sido para bien. ¡Vaya si lo ha sido! No me puedo creer lo bien que le han sentado los cinco años. Se me sigue cayendo la baba igual que cuando estábamos en el instituto. Y se me hace imposible apartar mis ojos de ellas. Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, intento centrarme en otra cosa. O en otra persona, ya que a mi lado, en el sofá, hay un tipo de lo más raro, y por lo que se ve, bastante freak. Creo que su nombre es Andrew, o algo por el estilo, que no hace más que hablarme de la Guerra de las Galaxias. De vez en cuando le digo que sí con la cabeza y parece que se queda contento. Sin embargo, estoy más centrada en lo que están hablando Giles y Buffy que en lo que me está contando. Craso error.

-No me puedo creer que pienses que la primera trilogía, cronológicamente hablando; la segunda, en cuanto a rodaje se refiere, sea mucho mejor que la segunda trilogía, cronológicamente hablando; la primera en cuanto a rodaje se refiere –se había puesto a gritar con una voz de pito que se me metió en el cerebro, dándome dolor de cabeza-. En serio, ¿de dónde la habéis sacado? ¡Es una aberración! Hasta un mono sabría que la trilogía de los 80 es muchísimo mejor y más lograda, con una historia más completa, que la trilogía actual.

-¿Pero qué coño…? -¡¿y a este qué cojones le pasa?

-¿Así es cómo nos vas a ayudar? –la rubia había dejado de hablar con G-man-. ¿Hablando de tonterías en vez de centrarte en lo importante?

-¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada! –lo que me faltaba.

-Sí, has dicho una gran barbaridad. Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta…

-¡Cállate! –gritamos Buffy y yo a la vez.

Andrew se quedó blanco en el sitio, y después de haber recobrado el sentido común, se levantó y dejó la estancia. Mejor para él.

Después de echarme una mirada de aviso, Buffy volvió a donde estaba Giles, y siguieron con su conversación. ¿Pero qué coño acaba de pasar? El hobbit ese… si lo llego a saber no me molesto ni en asentirle. Pues sí que empiezo con buen pie… Lo mejor será que centre mi atención en otra cosa. Ahora que me doy cuenta, ha desaparecido todo el mundo del salón. Sólo estamos nosotros tres en la estancia. Interesante… y a la vez alarmante. De vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan por unos segundos, haciendo que rápidamente ella retire la mirada para volver su atención de nuevo a G-man. No sé si será coincidencia o no, pero estoy casi segura de haber visto cómo se mordía el labio inferior cada vez que me miraba. Lo que no me ayudaba, en absoluto, a concentrarme. Por lo que se ve están acabando de concretar unas cosas y lo más probable es que después nos demos una vuelta por el cementerio, a ver si podemos encontrar algo nuevo: un pista, algún rastro… cualquier cosa. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué es eso que tiene ese cura… antes de que me pueda dar cuenta y seguir con mi reguero de pensamientos, la rubia se me había plantado justo enfrente de mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué coño pasa ahora? ¿Es que he hecho algo malo y no me he dado cuenta? ¿Otra vez?

-¡Faith! –me gritó.

-¿Qué pasa, B? ¿Se te ha roto una uña? ¡Qué aberración! –hice una mueca de dolor imitándola. Estaba evitando por todos los medios, no echarme a reír a carcajadas, lo que se me estaba haciendo imposible, al ver cómo el semblante le iba cambiando poco a poco. Estaba a punto de echar fuego por la boca.

Tan centrada estaba en mantener mi compostura, que no vi venir el gancho de derechas que Buffy mandó a mi mandíbula.

-¡Joder! –eso ha dolido-. ¡Eso ha dolido! –me quejé mientras me masajeaba la zona dolorida-. Sigues teniendo el mismo gancho de siempre. Es bueno saberlo.

-Eso te pasa por pasarte de lista –dijo con suficiencia. Qué típico.

-Yo también te he echado de menos…

-¿Has escuchado algo de lo qué te he dicho?

-Pues… -no.

-Yo así no puedo, Giles –como siempre apoyándose en otros. ¿Es qué no puede valerse por sí misma? ¡Espera! Esa me la sé… No. A no ser que sea para darme unos porrazos, para eso, sí que puede ella solita. En fin… que sigue hablando- … perdiendo mi tiempo. ¡No sé para qué ha venido!

-Buffy… -le advirtió, pero sin perder ese tono paternal. Se giró hacia mí, quitándose las gafas y limpiándoselas-. Faith, necesitamos que estés centrada. Esto es importante. Así que, por favor, escucha lo que tiene que decirte Buffy.

Asentí y cambié el semblante, poniéndome seria. Aunque por dentro estaba que me meaba. De todas formas, no quería ni tener, ni crear problemas, ya que había venido para ayudar en todo lo posible. La rubia volvió a girarse hacia mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Nos quedamos mirándonos y no pude más que perderme en esos océanos de color verde, sumergiéndome en ellos por completo. Esos que tanto me habían cautivado años atrás y de los que me había resultado olvidarme. Inconscientemente me lamí los labios, que se me habían quedado completamente secos, y la miré lascivamente. Buffy hizo lo propio y sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo. Por mucho que sus palabras dijeran que me odiaban, sus ojos dejaban claro que me deseaban. Podía ver claramente el anhelo, el cariño, la tristeza, el deseo… Pero al parecer se dio cuenta y sacudió la cabeza, rompiendo todo contacto visual.

-Prepárate –dijo secamente-. Nos vamos de patrulla.

Después de más de veinte minutos dando vueltas por el cementerio, encontramos un viñedo que estaba apartado y escondido de cualquiera que quisiera curiosear por los alrededores. Pero sobre todo de mirones como es nuestro caso. A medida que íbamos avanzando, unas criaturas que no había visto en toda mi vida, y mira que he visto todo tipo de monstruos asquerosos y viscosos, se dirigían hacia el viñedo en fila de dos en dos. La verdad es que me ponían los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo era posible que supieran dónde iban? Era como si les hubieran arrancado los ojos de cuajo. Un poco de grima sí que daban. No pude más que abrir mucho los ojos y mirarlos con la boca abierta. Un poco más y casi me desencaja. A lo largo de toda mi vida, o por lo menos desde que soy cazadora, he visto muchas cosas extrañas, pero esto enanos, ya que es lo que parecen, me llamaron mucho la atención. Buffy, sin embargo, no parecía para nada sorprendida. Avanzaba a mi lado con los brazos cruzados y mirada de pocos amigos. He de suponer que ya los conoce.

-¿Cómo coño saben dónde van? –no pude aguantarme.

-No tenemos ni la más remota idea –dijo suspirando.

La rubia se paró en seco y sin avisar, como era de costumbre en ella. Mira que odio que haga esas cosas, pero se ve que es algo que no puede evitar. Lo hacía hace cinco años, ¿por qué iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora? Volví sobre mis pasos y me quedé a su altura, esperando a que dijera algo. Miraba pensativa la puerta principal del viñedo por donde entraban los bichejos esos. Me podía imaginar que es lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Podía ver cómo se movían los engranajes dentro de su pequeña y rubia cabecita. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía ni sabía de ella… Después de todos estos años, mis sentimientos hacia ella no han cambiado en absoluto. Lo que no sé si es algo bueno o no. No voy a negar que intenté encerrarlos y enterrarlos en los más profundo de mi ser, donde ni siquiera yo pudiera llegar a ellos. Pero, por lo que se ve, de nada ha servido. Además, de conseguir amargarme la existencia. Sin embargo, ahora que volvía a estar cerca de ella, no podía estar más confusa. Y los pequeños hormigueos que recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba abajo no es que ayudaran mucho, la verdad. Pero nunca me he parado a pensar en lo que pueden significar o si Buffy también los siente.

-Será mejor que volvamos –la voz de Buffy me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Dos segundos después, ésta me daba la espalda y se alejaba lentamente, adentrándose otra vez en el espeso bosque por el que habíamos venido.

-¡Joder! Qué prisas te han entrado de repente –dije corriendo hacia ella y alcanzándola.

-Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes pondremos a todos al día y antes podremos empezar a pensar en qué hacer, ya que a mí no se me ocurre algo –dijo sin girarse, mientras seguía su camino-. ¿Acaso a ti sí?

-Pues… no, la verdad.

-Eso pensaba yo.

-Es verdad, que tú lo sabes todo. Ya no me acordaba –el gruñido que salió de su boca me confirmó que su soberbia seguía siendo la misma de siempre-. Es increíble que siga teniendo el mismo trasero. Tan apetecible como siempre -¿he dicho eso en voz alta?

Cuando vi que Buffy se giró, deduje que sí que lo había dicho en voz alta. A pesar de la oscuridad que nos envolvía en ese momento, pude ver claramente que la rubia se había ruborizado hasta la mismísima raíz del pelo. Sonreí para mis adentros, ya que por fuera, aparte de que tenía la mandíbula completamente desencajada por la sorpresa y era incapaz de articular palabra, era muy probable que Buffy me dejara caer otro de sus ganchos de derechas. No era algo que me apeteciera mucho, la verdad.

-¿Perdona? –se había parado en seco y casi me tropiezo con ella.

-Perdonada –no es momento para gracias…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Yo? ¿Decir? Naaaada… ¿qué iba a decir? Pufff –lo mejor será cambiar de tema-. Por cierto, ¿te importaría mucho si fueras tú quien los pusiera al día?

Por la cara que puso ante mi pregunta no sé qué fue mejor, si el remedio o la enfermedad. El rubor que minutos antes había inundado su rostro, había abandonado sus mejillas y una dura y fría mirada se había apoderado de sus ojos.

-¿Qué estás tramando, Faith? –se cruzó de brazos.

-No estoy tramando nada, B. Creo que ya he dejado claro que he venido a ayudar. No tengo intención de repetir lo que hice en años anteriores. Angel me dijo que no os vendría mal una mano amiga.

-¿Amiga, dices? –su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse-. Ni de lejos se te considera amiga. No te confundas. _Se supone_ –recalcó-, que estás aquí para ayudarnos con el Primero, para nada más. Así que no te hagas ilusiones. Nadie ha cambiado de opinión sobre ti, en especial yo.

-¿Ilusiones, dices? –la rabia empezaba a invadirme. Sin embargo, intentaba, por todos los medios, controlarme y no dejar que me dominara. Nada bueno saldría de ello. Nadie mejor que yo, lo sabe-. ¿Te crees que no sé lo que pensáis de mí cada uno de vosotros? ¿En especial _tú_? –recalqué y di un paso hacia ella-. ¿Qué no me acuerdo de lo que os hice? ¿Crees acaso que no me siento culpable cada día que pasa, sabiendo que no voy a poder enmendarlo? Sé de sobra que no tengo derecho a pedirte que me perdones, por eso no lo he hecho –aclaré al ver que iba a protestar, di un paso más, acortando la distancia-, pero eso no significa que no lo desee. No me he olvidado de _nada_, Buffy.

Por la cara que se le quedó al escuchar la última frase, supuse que había sabido leer entre líneas y había pillado el doble sentido. Lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo. El silencio se apoderó de nosotras, rellenando el poco espacio que había entre nosotras. Al ver que no decía nada, decidí continuar.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento. Sin embargo –la miré vivamente a los ojos-, hay una de la que no me arrepiento en absoluto –bajó la mirada al escuchar mis palabras. Sabía que su mente estaba volando, al igual que la mía, por el mismo recuerdo-. Quiero que sepas que jamás he podido olvidarme de aquella noche –hice una pequeña pausa-, y por lo que veo, tú tampoco.

-¡Cállate! –antes de que pudiera darme cuenta y reaccionar a tiempo, se había abalanzado sobre mí, tirándome al suelo- ¡Cállate! No quiero que sigas hablando –dijo con voz entrecortada mientras su puño derecho iba directo a mí mandíbula. Las lágrimas habían empezado a caer de sus ojos, mostrando una Buffy que nunca antes había visto. Un Buffy débil, derrotada, pero sobretodo, una Buffy rota.

Sus puños como acero seguían cayendo sobre mi rostro. Sin embargo, no dolían tanto como la pena reflejada en esos mares verdes que tanto habían sufrido por mi culpa. Cada lágrima era como una puñalada en lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Cada llanto era peor que la peor de las maldiciones que pudieran echarme. El nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta, empezaba a ahogarme y mi corazón se encogía con cada puñetazo. El dolor y el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando la rubia, lo había provocado yo solita y sin la ayuda de nadie. No podía más que dejar que se desahogara. Se lo debía.

-¡Rompiste tu promesa! ¡Te fuiste! –otro golpe-. ¡Te fuiste y me dejaste sola! ¡¿Cómo pudiste? –hacia ya un rato largo que había dejado de sentir mi rostro-. ¡Te lo di todo!

-Lo-lo siento –dije en apenas un susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

Antes de caer aturdida, me dio un último puñetazo, dejándome medio inconsciente. Había empezado a llover.

_Can you hear__ me cry out to you?_

_Words I thought I choke on figure out_

_I'm really not so with you anymore_

_I'm just a ghost_

_So I can't hurt you anymore_

_So I can't hurt you anymore_


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí llega lo interesante! Gracias por leer ^^ La semana que viene, más.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

_Cinco años antes…_

Me ha costado Jack y ayuda el convencer a Buffy para salir esta noche. Ha estado todo el día poniéndome escusas baratas para escaquearse. De verdad, nunca pensé que me costaría tanto. Además, estoy buenísima, nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos. Ni si quiera la rubia.

Tengo que decir que ha habido varias señales que, sinceramente, no sabría muy bien cómo interpretarlas. Hay veces que esta chica es más complicada que una ecuación de segundo grado. Pero estoy segura de que hay algo más. ¡Si es que necesito un manual de instrucciones para saber cómo funciona! ¡¿Quién lo iba a decir? De todas formas, lo que importa es que he conseguido que quería y eso es lo que importa. Espero que no haya ningún problema con su madre.

-Hola Faith –dice con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando me abre la puerta.

-Hey B –la miro a los ojos intentando descifrar que es lo que le pasa por esa cabecita. Hay veces que tengo la sensación de que sabe lo que pienso. Lo que me pone los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, hay otras en las que no tengo ningún problema en saber lo que me dice con la mirada. Por otro lado, en ocasiones como esta, no estoy completamente en blanco. Lo que me frustra-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro. En seguida estoy –se hizo a un lado.

La verdad es que no he estado muchas veces en su casa. Una o dos, creo. Pero una vez dentro, no pude evitar la sonrisa que se me dibujó en el rostro. Es tal y como era de esperar. Ahora que la miro con más detenimiento, no me cabe duda de que es la casa de Buffy. Pero la curiosidad me corroe por saber cómo será su habitación. No puedo evitar que un reguero de pensamientos, la mayoría de ellos obscenos e impuros, crucen mi mente. Por la mirada que me dirige Buffy, soy bastante transparente.

-Sé que luego me arrepentiré de habértelo preguntado, ¿pero en qué estás pensando? –un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón, no quieres saberlo –le sonreí lascivamente- ¿y tu madre? –lo mejor será cambiar de tema. Bastante mojada estaba ya como para seguir con el tema, y no me haría responsable si seguíamos por ese camino.

-Estará fuera hasta mañana por la tarde. La han llamado de Nueva York para una reunión. Creo que tiene que ver con una exposición que tiene que hacer. No estoy muy segura.

Asiento con la cabeza y la sigo hasta la cocina. Estoy segura de que si abro la boca, el único sonido que va a salir de ella es un gemido. Y, créeme, eso sería muy extraño e incómodo. Mientras busca algo en la nevera, no puedo evitar babear ante la magnífica vista de su perfecto y tonificado trasero. El que mueve y contonea ligeramente. La cara que debo de tener, tiene que ser para foto. Estoy casi segura de que sabe que la estoy mirando y lo hacer adrede, provocándome, para saber cómo reacciono. Aunque estoy segura, de que lo sabe perfectamente. Ya que creo que lo he dejado claro. Como ya he dicho antes, ha habido varias señales por su parte que ha ido dejando por el camino y que, la verdad, no sé cómo interpretarlas. La única conclusión a la que he llegado es tirarme a su yugular y empotrarla contra la encimera. No creo que sea la mejor solución. Pero lo último que quiero es acojonarla y que me rehúya. Por el momento, lo mejor es contener a la bestia.

Después de haber estado, literalmente, cinco minutos dentro de la nevera, la cerró y se quedó mirándome con las manos vacías y una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. Levanté una ceja a modo de pregunta, ya que no sabía exactamente qué es lo que había estado buscando, y la miré entre divertida y extrañada. Se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina.

-Hey, princesa –le dije mientras la seguía por detrás. Lo que no me decepcionó, ya que tenía su culito prieto justo delante. Una sonrisa maliciosa se me dibujó en el rostro y mi mente volvió a volar libre con la cantidad de cosas que podría hacerle. Para empezar, toda esa ropa tan provocativa que llevaba, le sobraba.

-No me llames así –se giró, pillándome de plena mientras babeaba sobre su trasero.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me gusta, y lo sabes –se acercó, quedándose nuestros labios a escasos centímetros-. ¿Qué estabas mirando tan detenidamente?

No pude más que levantar una ceja a lo "¿en serio quieres que te conteste a eso?", apareciendo una media sonrisa en su dulce rostro. Sin embargo, no me pasó desapercibida la mirada llena de deseo y lujuria que me brindó. Sus ojos más oscuros que la noche e intentando desnudarme mentalmente.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes un culo perfecto? -¿he dicho eso en voz alta? Por la cara que se le ha quedado a la rubia, he de suponer que sí. Eso me pasa por bocazas. A pesar de la su cara de asombro, vi cómo el rubor empezaba a hacer aparición en sus mejillas, haciendo que la lujuria que minutos antes se había apoderado de sus ojos, pasara a ser una tímida mirada, bajándola-. Eres adorable –alcé mi mano hasta su rostro y la obligué a mirarme.

Aunque no hacía mucho que nos conocíamos, no había podido evitar los sentimientos que me habían ido envolviendo a medida que empezábamos a conocernos en profundidad. Su mirada era profunda y penetrante, y estaba llena de significado. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que podía ver a través de ellos, viendo a Buffy. Su deseo hacia mí, sus ganas de ponerme las manos encima y la lengua en mí… al ver que estaba leyéndola, ruborizó aún más y sonreí ante tanta monada. Podía oler la excitación que emanaba de ella, y estoy casi segura de que ella a mí, también.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gustan tus hoyuelos? –balbuceó, tocando los huecos con su dedo índice.

-¿Me lo tengo que tomar como un cumplido, B?

Sin decir nada más, salvó la poca distancia que había entre las dos, posando sus labios sobre los míos en un tierno beso, consiguiendo que me flaquearan las piernas como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Ante esto, mi mente se puso a trabajar intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Debido al shock, no me moví ni respondí de inmediato al beso de Buffy, pero a medida que mi mente lo asimilaba, poco a poco, lo que estaba pasando, mis labios comenzaron a moverse y a morder suavemente el labio inferior de Buffy.

Segundos después, se separó y se quedó mirándome intensamente. Sus pupilas completamente dilatas y engrandeciéndose por momentos, haciendo que el deseo la inunde. Soy yo, ¿o es que acaba de subir la temperatura drásticamente en la estancia? Su cuerpo irradiaba calor y el mío reaccionaba ante él.

-¿Tú qué crees? –me susurró al oído.

-¿Debo suponer que no vamos a salir esta noche? –dije como pude, mientras intentaba coger un poco de aire para poder respirar-. ¿Otros planes en mente? –estaba realmente mojada y caliente, y si esto seguía así no me haría de lo que pudiera pasar.

-¿Tú qué crees? –repitió, esta vez mordiéndome la oreja, produciéndome un escalofrío.

Instintivamente, la volteé, poniéndola de espaldas a la pared, medio empotrada y bajo mi peso. Coloqué mis manos a cada lado de su cintura, por dentro de su ceñida camiseta, explorando y disfrutando del tacto de su sedosa piel. Se estremeció bajo mi tacto. Podía notar su excitación y cómo me envolvía su olor corporal, tan característico. Estaba completamente mojada. Y no era la única.

Empecé a darle pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, y fui bajando poco a poco. No sin antes haberme desecho rápidamente de su camiseta, que en estos momentos era un incordio y sobraba. Como la mayoría de su ropa. Pero no hay que precipitarse. Pasito a pasito. Antes de seguir, contemplé la belleza personificada que se encontraba justo enfrente de mí. Sus perfectos y firmes pechos se alzaban imponentes, tan apetecibles como siempre me los había imaginado. Buffy me miraba expectante y deseosa de que siguiera con mi cometido.

Desde el primer momento en que la había visto, supe que quería hacerla mía. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que fuera a conseguirlo. La situación era tan surrealista. Estaba claro que había habido señales: algún que otro flirteo, insinuaciones y miradas indiscretas. Pero de ahí a que sucediera realmente… era como si de un sueño se tratase. Sólo que muchísimo mejor.

No es que no quisiera follar con ella, no me malinterpretes. Por supuesto que quería. Lo que no quería era que luego se arrepintiera de todo lo sucedido. Porque iba a ser lo más probable. Y, la verdad, es que no estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Preferiría seguir siendo amigas antes que tirármela.

-¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir con ello? –a pesar de que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas hacerla mía y estar con ella, no tenía tan claros sus sentimientos, ya que en muchas ocasiones, se había puesto esa coraza impenetrable, y no había podido leerla en absoluto.

-Quiero que me folles hasta perder el sentido.

Estuve a punto de irme en ese justo momento. Sin embargo, me contuve, respiré hondo e intenté recobrar el control sobre mi cuerpo. Con un rápido movimiento, la cogí en brazos. Sus piernas se agarraron a mi cintura y sus brazos a mi cuello. Nos dimos un beso fugaz y fuimos escaleras arriba, en dirección a su dormitorio.

En el camino de ascenso, se deshizo de mi camiseta, que se quedó en mitad de las escaleras. Le siguieron mi sujetador y el suyo, quedándose nuestros pechos al descubierto. Buffy se lamió los labios cuando vio lo erectos que estaban mis pezones y por su rostro y su feroz mirada, no aguardaba el momento de saborearlos.

Cuando entramos por la puerta, la bajé y nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos. Su mirada era la de un depredador, esperando a devorar su presa. Sin poder contenerme, me abalancé, volviendo a saborear sus esponjosos labios. Mientras nos besábamos, fuimos rodando hasta dar con la pared del fondo de su habitación, quedando su espalda desnuda pegada a ella.

-Joder… hacía tano tiempo que quería hacer esto… -medio susurré, en un gemido ahogado. Mis manos desabrochaban nerviosas el cinturón de Buffy, empezando a tener serias dificultades.

No es que fuera mi primera vez con una chica. Mentiría si dijera que era mi segunda vez. El problema era el estar cerca de Buffy. El nerviosismo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo cada vez que estaba en la misma habitación que ella. El hecho de que esto pudiera significar algo más, hacía que quisiera echar a correr. Pero a la vez quería quedarme con ella y cuidarla, y darle todo lo que quisiera. Respiré hondo un par de veces y conseguí deshacerme del maldito cinturón. Después centré mi atención en su pantalón y sus bragas. Rápidamente conseguí deshacerme de ellos también, junto con los míos, que quedaron apilados en una esquina de la habitación.

Mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, bebiendo de la impresionante vista que tenía justo enfrente de mí, se mordió el labio inferior. Veía cómo sus ojos se volvían completamente negros por momentos, viendo la necesidad y la lujuria que en esos momentos recorrían su cuerpo, deseoso de ser tomado cuanto antes. Sus manos empezaron a vagar libremente por mi cuerpo, parándose en mis pezones y jugueteando con ellos. No pude evitar el gemido que se me escapó, que fue seguido de uno suyo, en cuanto mi mano se deslizó por la húmeda entrada de su centro. Alzó su pierna izquierda, agarrándose a mi cintura, abriéndose un poco y facilitando mi entrada.

Sin embargo, tenía en mente otros planes. Tenté durante unos segundos más su entrada y retiré mi mano. Un gruñido de queja escapó de sus labios. Agarré sus piernas con mis manos, dándonos la vuelta, apoyándola en la pared. Ésta vez fue un gemido de placer lo que salió de nuestras bocas al entrar en contacto nuestros coños, empezando a rozarnos mutuamente.

Miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo en el instante en que nuestros sexos se rozaron por primera vez. Sé que suena muy cursi, pero llevaba tanto tiempo esperando deseosa que llegara esta momento… la verdad es que no sabía con certeza los sentimientos de Buffy, pero sí que había percibido el flirteo por su parte, aunque era yo quien lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo. Era increíble que esto estuviera pasando por fin.

Mis labios buscaron deseosos los suyos, mientras sus manos viajaban a lo largo de toda mi espalda, clavándome las uñas cuando más placer estaba experimentando. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Era como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos. Hechos a medida. Nos movíamos a un ritmo marcado, pero a medida que el placer empezaba a invadirnos, los movimientos se aceleraban y se volvían más salvajes y desesperados, haciéndonos gemir. Conforme Buffy se acercaba al clímax, sus uñas se clavaban más en profundidad en mi carne. Nos separamos unos segundos para coger aire y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Su mirada era salvaje y lasciva, y a penas sí podía verle el color de sus ojos. La oscuridad y el deseo se habían apoderado de la inocente y tímida Buffy que conocía. Pero para qué mentir. Esta me gustaba muchísimo más.

-No me… queda… mucho –me susurró en el oído. No pude evitar el gemido que escapó de mis labios.

De repente y de la nada, sentí como una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Sorprendida por la sacudida inesperada, me separé de Buffy y paré durante un momento, mirándola a los ojos. Éstos me la devolvían igual de sorprendidos que los míos.

-¿Has notado eso? –le pregunté sin aliento.

-Sí…

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

-No tengo ni idea –acercó sus labios a los míos, apenas rozándolos- olvídalo –susurró.

No me lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Rápidamente atrapé esos esponjosos labios con los míos, devorándola, y comencé a moverme otra vez, creando fricción y arrancándonos gemidos mientras empezaban a construirse nuestros orgasmos. Debido a la falta de oxígeno, nos separamos, mirándonos detenidamente mientras nos dejábamos llevar por el placer, llegando al clímax a la vez.

Después de unos segundos, mientras intentábamos que nuestras respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad, Buffy se bajó de mi cintura, y puso su dedo índice en mis labios. No podía moverme ni un centímetro. Sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada y me paralizaban sin poder evitarlo. Qué puedo decir, tiene ese poder sobre mí.

-No me dejes.

-Te lo prometo –le dije mientras nos fundíamos en el beso más tierno que nunca antes me habían dado.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí está el penúltimo capitulo. La semana que viene el desenlace. Agradecer a aquellas personas que me han dejado sus reviews, con sus opiniones. Han sido de gran ayuda. Motivan a cualquiera ^^ Gracias por leer ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

-¿Faith?

La voz que dijo mi nombre sonaba distante y lejana. Y un poco distorsionada también. ¿Qué coño había pasado? Es como si me hubiera atropellado un enorme camión y después un autobús. La cabeza me duele horrores. He intentado moverme, pero creo que no ha sido una de mis mejores ideas. Me estoy haciendo vieja para esto. Me siento como si me hubieran tirado a una piscina en ropa. Estoy completamente mojada y calada. Además de estar tiritando. Creo que no tardaré en pillar una hipotermia. Estoy congelada. La voz volvió a hablar:

-¿Faith? ¡Oh Jack! ¡Faith! –creo que empiezo a recobrar un poco la consciencia, ya que me suena esa voz. No me zarandees, por favor. Creo que voy a vomitar.

Giré mi cabeza hacia un lateral y eché hasta la primera papilla por la boca. Qué asco. Me limpié con la manga de la chaqueta y empecé a toser, recuperando poco a poco la consciencia por completo. La voz a mi lado se volvía más clara por momentos y mi visión más nítida. Una cabellera rubia y unos penetrantes ojos verdes me devolvieron la mirada, bastante asustados.

Buffy estaba a mi lado con cara de preocupación. Tenía la tez completamente pálida y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Parecía que fuese a darle un ataque de pánico. Volví a toser, incorporándome sobre mis codos. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré pasado inconsciente? Antes de poder decir nada, Buffy volvió a hablar.

-¡Faith! ¡Gracias a Jack estás bien! ¡Estás bien! –repitió-. Pensaba que te había vuelto a perder –medió balbuceó entre sollozos y abrazándome.

-Nunca me perdiste, B -¿eso ha salido de mi boca? Tengo que aprender a controlarla. Que siempre me mete en líos.

-Lo-lo siento… mucho ¿estás bien?

-Cinco por cinco –intenté sonreír. Su dedo índice acarició mis labios suavemente. No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos ante su tacto, perdiéndome en él. Hacía tanto tiempo que lo había echado de menos. Al igual que ella.

Alcé mi mano y acaricié su mejilla, haciendo que se mordiera el labio inferior. Todo el rencor y el odio que horas antes se habían apoderado de su mirada, se habían esfumado y se habían convertido en cariño y preocupación. E incluso me pareció ver también algo de lujuria, escondida en alguna parte, pero no estoy del todo segura.

-Tienes los labios morados –susurró. Si no llega a ser por mi súper oído de cazadora, estoy segura que no la habría oído.

-Estoy bien, de verdad –no sabía exactamente cuando había pasado, pero estábamos a menos de un suspiro de que nuestros labios se juntaran. Con que una de las dos nos moviéramos cuanto apenas, bastaba.

Lo que más me chocó es que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso. Salvó la distancia que había entre las dos y juntó nuestros labios en un tierno beso. Uno de los más dulces que había experimentado. A pesar de lo que estaba diluviando, noté las cálidas lágrimas que bajaban silenciosamente por las mejillas de Buffy y morían en nuestro beso. Después de unos segundos nos separamos en busca de aire. No es que estuviera en la mejor de las situaciones.

-¿Qué pasa Buffy? –me dolía tanto verla así. Era peor que el dolor físico que ahora mismo recorría mi cuerpo. Me partía el corazón.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarme, acariciándome la mejilla. A medida que pasaban los segundos, el beso que había empezado siendo dulce y tierno, se volvió más apasionado y salvaje. Empezaba a estar realmente mojada, y nada tenía que ver con el chaparrón que estaba cayendo sobre nosotras. La temperatura empezaba a subir y la excitación empezaba a apoderarse de nuestros cuerpos. Buffy se puso a horcajadas, mientras mis manos buscaban ansiosas tocar su sedosa piel, escondida bajo su húmeda y ajustada ropa.

Nuestras caderas se movían al mismo ritmo, creando fricción en nuestros clítoris y haciéndonos gemir de placer. Mis manos se movieron nerviosas en busca del botón del pantalón, desabrochándolo, junto con su cremallera. Mi mano se aventuró dentro de sus apretados pantalones de cuero y de sus bragas. Estaba realmente mojada, y no era la única. Mi cuerpo estaba deseoso de ser tocado por ella, al igual que el suyo por mí. Mis dedos juguetearon y provocaron su clítoris durante unos segundos para penetrarla poco después, al ver su insistencia, con dos dedos.

-Mmmh hmm –gimió- más…

Obediente, profundicé más y empecé a moverlos a un ritmo constante y sin parar. Sus paredes comprimían mis dedos mientras el orgasmo se formaba en su interior. No tardaría mucho en llegar al clímax. Y yo tampoco.

Con mi mano libre agarré la suya y la dirigí hacia el botón de mis pantalones. Pareció entenderlo a la primera, ya que los desabrochó e introdujo rápidamente su mano, tentando mi entrada y desesperándome. Llegados a este punto, no estaba para provocaciones.

-Entra –le gemí en el oído para luego besarla.

Ella, obediente, me penetró con dos dedos. Rápidamente, noté cómo el orgasmo se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo. Amabas arqueamos la espalda, tirando la cabeza para atrás y cerrando los ojos conforme llegábamos al clímax.

Buffy se desplomó encima de mí, respirando entrecortadamente y apoyando la frente sobre la mía. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre nosotras, en una noche cerrada sin luna dentro de los confines del bosque dónde nos encontrábamos. Nuestros corazones latían desbocados en nuestros pechos y sus latidos retumbaban en nuestros oídos, oyéndose, posiblemente, a kilómetros de distancia.

-Te quiero -¿en serio? ¡¿Pero qué coño me pasa?

-Faith… -empezaron a brillarle los ojos.

-Lo siento, se me ha escapado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿El qué? ¿Qué te quiero o que se me ha escapado? –esta chica cada día me desconcierta más.

-Ambas.

-Sí, lo digo en serio -¿Por qué coño no aprenderé a mantener la boca cerrada?

-Yo también te quiero –dijo casi tímidamente.

Espera ¡¿QUÉ?

-¿Podrías repetir eso último? –mi cara tiene que ser un poema en estos momentos.

-Te quiero, Faith –creo que me voy a desmayar, otra vez.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde siempre.

-¿Y la reacción de antes a qué coño ha venido?

-Me hiciste mucho daño Faith. Te creí. Te dejé entrar en mi vida, en mi corazón… y me lo rompiste en mil pedazos. Me quedé destrozada cuando hiciste lo que hiciste, cuando nos traicionaste… y luego cuando te fuiste sin decir nada –pausa-. Me costó mucho superarte. Es más, creo que no llegué a conseguirlo. Pero quise engañarme pensando eso. Intenté odiarte, durante mucho tiempo. Pero era inútil. Sólo conseguí que aumentara mi amor por ti, y eso me frustraba –me dio un rápido beso-, me frustraba mucho el no poder odiarte. Y cuando apareciste esta tarde…

-Todos esos sentimientos que creíste enterrados volvieron para darte una patada en el trasero –terminé por ella.

-Sí –se rió entre dientes y luego suspiró-. Será mejor que volvamos. Se preguntarán por qué tardamos tanto.

-Seguro que piensan que estamos luchando –me rasqué la cabeza-. Nada más lejos de la realidad –me reí. Ella me imitó.

Se levantó a regañadientes y me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Un gruñido de dolor se me escapó. No me acordaba de la paliza que horas antes me había dado. Bueno, la verdad es que no sé hace cuánto que salimos de casa y cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente.

Después de dar varios pasos, se paró en seco, chocándome con ella, y se dio la vuelta para quedarse cara a cara conmigo. En su rostro había una mirada que no supe cómo interpretar. De todas formas, estaba segura, de que no me iba a gustar ni un pelo lo que estaba por venir.

-Tengo que decirte algo –alzó su mano y la puso en mi mejilla, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar-. Bueno, más bien, tengo que enseñártelo.

-¿Me va a gustar?

-¿Francamente? No tengo ni idea –se quedó pensativa-, espero que sí. Por que es muy importante para mí.

-Entonces seguro que no hay ningún problema.

-Eso quiero pensar…

La miré extrañada y nos pusimos en marcha, otra vez.

Después de más de veinte minutos andando, algunas miradas indiscretas, varios roces de nuestras manos y alguna sesión de lenguas juguetonas, conseguimos llegar al porche de la casa Summers. Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos más en dirección a la puerta, la detuve cogiéndola del brazo, haciendo que se quedara justo enfrente de mí. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, observándonos detenidamente. Incapaz de estar sin hablar por más tiempo, rompí el silencio.

-¿Qué significa esto, B?

-¿El qué? –alcé una ceja.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, B. El cementerio.

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros- ¿qué significa para ti?

-Ah, no. No te vas a salir con la tuya. Yo he preguntado primero –eludiendo las preguntas con otras, como siempre.

Se acercó un poco más y cogió mis manos entre las suyas. Su mirada era intensa y profunda, llena de sentimiento y lujuria, aunque en menor medida. Hacía que me temblaran las piernas como dos flanes. Es increíble lo mucho que pueden hacerme esos ojos verde esmeralda. Son mi criptonita. Toda ella es mi criptonita…

-Todo lo que he dicho en el cementerio es verdad.

-Sabes que no soy del tipo de las que tienen una relación ¿verdad?

-¿Entonces por qué has sacado el tema? –buena pregunta.

-No lo sé.

-Pues sí que vamos bien… -nos quedamos un momento en silencio- ¿Qué significa esto para ti entonces?

-Todas y cada una de las palabras que he dicho esta noche iban en serio, pero nunca he tenido una relación estable. Ya sabes, líos de una noche y ya está. Además, posiblemente –hice una pausa- … de pena.

-Siempre estás a tiempo de ver si es verdad. Se puede intentar –estábamos a escasos centímetros y eso no me ayudaba en absoluto a mantener la mente despejada y mi concentración. Además, mis hormonas no tardarían mucho en tomar el control de mi cuerpo.

-¿Y si sale mal? –intenté separar, pero no me dejó- ¿Qué pasará entonces? Prefiero tener tu amistad a no tener nada en absoluto.

-No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos. Y Faith, sabes tan bien como yo que nunca hemos podido ser amigas y posiblemente nunca podamos… Siempre acabamos a golpes. ¿O ya no te acuerdas? –las dos nos reímos ante el último comentario.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre ser amigas y ser amantes, o novias?

-Podremos encargarnos de esa tensión sexual que hay entre nosotras –movió las cejas sensualmente y me guiñó un ojo.

-Empiezas a hablar como yo. ¿Tengo que preocuparme? –negó con la cabeza.

-Me pregunto por qué –salvó la distancia, juntando nuestros labios durante unos segundos -¿Qué perdemos por intentarlo?

-¿En serio quieres que responda a eso? –alcé una ceja.

-Nope –me volvió a besar. Podría aficionarme a esto-, será mejor que entremos, ya es tarde.

-Espera –la cogí por el brazo- ¿qué pasa con tus amigos?

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-¿Se lo vas a decir? –nos señalé con el dedo al ver su cara de desconcierto- ¿no tendrán ningún problema? Porque no pienso ser tu secreto.

-No te preocupes por eso. No tendrán ningún problema.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello? –era escéptica ante eso.

-Algunas personas pueden llegar a sorprenderte.

-Permíteme dudar eso…

-Ya lo verás –con un pico, se alejó, dirigiéndose a la puerta y la abrió.

Intentando asimilar todo lo dicho durante la noche, la seguí, entrando detrás de ella. Había sido una noche de lo más extraña, por no decir una locura. Buffy había pasado de profesarme puro odio a profesarme su amor abiertamente, literalmente. Sí, lo sé, suena muy cursi, pero es lo que hay. Después de darme una paliza y haberme dejado inconsciente, pasamos a follar en medio del cementerio, mientras caía un diluvio monumental sobre nosotras. La noche había sido cuanto menos surrealista. O al menos, así lo era hasta que entré detrás de ella.

-¡Mami! -¡¿Mami?

-¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? –dijo cogiéndolo en brazos.

-No podía dormir y cuando he bajado a buscarte, no estabas.

-No hemos conseguido que volviera a dormirse –escuché decir a Red-, no hasta que volvieras tú.

-Ya veo… pues ale, a dormir que ya estamos aquí.

-¿Estamos? –preguntó el niño extrañado- ¿Quién?

-Sí, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas –Buffy se giró hacia mí, con un niño de no más de cinco años, moreno y con unos ojos de un verde esmeralda intenso.

-¡Tú! –dijimos a la vez.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, aquí os dejo, como prometí, el sexto y último capitulo de este fic. Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han dejado sus opiniones. Han sido de ayuda. Siempre es bueno que se valore tu trabajo de una forma u otra. Gracias. Espero que os haya gustado y lo hayais disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Gracias por leer ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Después de haber entrado, cerré la puerta tras de mí y seguí a Buffy hasta el salón donde estaban todos, distribuidos a lo largo de toda la estancia. El niño me devolvía la mirada con una ceja alzada y estudiándome meticulosamente. Aunque no apartara la vista de él, sabía de sobra que el resto de la gente nos observaba, esperando a ver cómo reaccionábamos. Lo que no me gustaba ni un pelo. Odio que me estudien de esa forma.

-¿Os conocíais? –preguntó Buffy muy extrañada. No era para menos. Para ser sincera, la situación era muy extrañada.

-¡Madre mía! –exclamó Kennedy- ¡Es el vivo retrato de Faith!

Espera ¡¿QUÉ? ¿Qué coño significa eso?

-Repite eso último –rompí el contacto visual y dirigí mi mirada a Kennedy, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso que te he dicho de que tenía que enseñarte algo? –dijo un poco nerviosa la rubia. No hay que ser un lumbreras para saber qué es lo que va a salir por su boca-. Este es Jackson, tu hijo.

Vale, retiro lo dicho. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

-Bueno, nuestro hijo –aclaró Buffy al ver mi cara. Que en estos momentos, debe ser todo un poema.

-¿A qué día estamos hoy? –esto tiene que ser una broma.

-¿Qué? –todos me miraron extrañados.

-Hoy es 28 de diciembre ¿verdad? Porque esto tiene que ser una broma pesada.

-Vale, entiendo que esto sea un shock enorme para ti –decir shock es quedarse corto-, pero ¿acaso estás ciega o qué? –Kennedy se acercó a Buffy, quien seguía con el crio en brazos, y a mí-. Si sois dos gotas de agua. Bueno, a excepción de los ojos, que son exactamente igual que los de Buffy. Pero es indiscutible que compartís el mismo ADN, los tres. ¡Pero si levanta la ceja igual que tú! –lo miré. Vale, en eso tiene razón.

No puede ser, biológicamente hablando. ¿Pero cómo voy a negarlo? Volví a mirar al pequeño. Kennedy tiene razón. Es el vivo retrato de mí, a excepción de los ojos. Son los mismos que de los que me enamoré hace cinco años. ¡Pero si tiene hasta mis hoyuelos! Esto es de locos. No lo entiendo…

-Eso es imposible… -dije en apenas un susurro, dirigiendo mi mirada al pequeño, que me la devolvió-. Esto es demasiado. Necesito sentarme –dije mientras me dirigía hacia el sofá donde estaba Red.

Me agaché, enterrando mi rostro entre mis manos. Yo sólo quería ayudar y tener otra oportunidad con Buffy, no que mi vida se pusiera patas arriba. Por lo menos, sé que Buffy siente lo mismo que yo. Muy alentador…

-Faith… -Buffy se arrodilló enfrente de mí, poniendo una de sus manos en mi barbilla y levantándome el rostro para que la mirara-. Mírame. No es imposible…

-¿A no? Pues ya me explicarás cómo –la miré a los ojos-. Sé de sobra que nunca acabé el instituto y no creo que lo haga, y que nunca he sido una lumbreras, pero sé de sobra que es imposible que dos mujeres procreen. No hay forma posible.

-Sí que la hay.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Magia –dijo simplemente.

-Como no…

Buffy dirigió la mirada a Red en busca de ayuda. Esto es lo que me faltaba ¿magia?

-Creo que eso te lo puedo explicar yo.

Durante varios minutos lo único que se escuchó fue el interminable silencio que pareció apoderarse de toda la estancia. Tanto la pelirroja como la rubia pasaban la mirada de una a otra, para luego pasarla a mí. Parecían estar bastante nerviosas y no eran las únicas. Quería respuestas, pero tenía miedo de escucharlas. Aún así, la espera me estaba matando.

-Sigo esperando.

-Esto… -titubeó.

-Will hizo un hechizo –la ayudó Buffy.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Esto… es que Buffy… -estaba temblando. El miedo se apoderaba de sus ojos. Temía mi reacción-. Pero esa no era la intención del hechizo.

-¿Y cuál era? Si se puede saber.

-Tenía la sensación… de que Buffy…

-¡Suéltalo de una puta vez! –la corté.

-Sabía que Buffy me estaba ocultando algo e hice un hechizo que me diera una prueba de ello –dijo sin respirar.

-¡Faith, esa lengua! Que hay niños –me pegó con el dorso de la mano en el hombro.

-Entonces…

-Sí –me interrumpió Buffy- cuando sentimos la corriente eléctrica, fue cuando funcionó el hechizo, cuando le dio la prueba a Willow.

-¿Y qué derecho tenías tú para meterte en la vida de nadie? Si no se lo dijimos a nadie sería por algo ¿no crees?

La pelirroja me miró con pánico y asintió.

-Cojonudo… -me volvió a pegar-. Eso ha dolido. Pero es que no lo hago apropósito. Se me ha escapado. ¿Y cómo es que no he sabido nada de esto durante cinco años?

-Para cuando me enteré, tú… -se hizo el silencio- tú…

-Ya había jodi… os había traicionado –rectifiqué.

-Sí…

-Eso explica un trozo, pero… después de que me dejaras en coma, ocho meses más tarde, desperté. Y nos volvimos a ver ¡Hasta estuve en tu casa!

-Cuando nos enteramos de que habías despertado y después de nuestro encuentro fortuito en el campus de la universidad, decidimos que lo mejor sería que Jackson se quedara escondido en el apartamento de Giles. Aparte, Willow, hizo un hechizo para ocultarlo. No sabíamos cómo ibas a reaccionar con nosotros y menos con él, apenas tenía un año.

Durante unos minutos, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Durante ese tiempo estaba dejando que calaran dentro de mí todas las cosas dichas hasta ahora. Demasiado para digerir en un momento. Un crío. Tengo un crío de no más de cinco años, del que no he sabido nada durante todos estos años. Sinceramente, no sé si estar enfadada con Willow o estarle agradecida. Jamás pensé que llegaría a tener un niño y mucho menos que éste estuviera relacionado de alguna manera con Buffy. Pero así están las cosas. Y ahora mismo tengo unas ganas locas de levantarme del sofá y echar a correr. Estoy realmente acojonada, para qué mentir. Pero es algo que no puedo hacer. No puedo abandonar a Buffy otra vez Ahora que las cosas están medio habladas y ya no nos escondemos, no quiero volver a joderlas. Quiero estar con ella. Vale, y con él también.

-Faith, Faith ¿estás bien?

-Sí –alcé la cara y la miré a los ojos-. Voy a ser franca contigo, porque mentiría si te dijera que no tengo ganas de echar a correr en dirección opuesta. Pero no lo voy a hacer –me apresuré a decir al ver su cara-. Estoy muerta de miedo. En unas pocas horas he visto cómo mi vida ha dado un vuelco de 360º. Son muchas las cosas que se han dicho. Y descubrir que tengo un niño… -nuestras miradas se cruzaron, olvidándose por un momento de Red, donde estaba sentado en su regazo- es algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado y es algo que me aterra. Nunca he tenido una familia normal –cogí su mano entre las mías-. Pero quiero que sepas que todo esto, no significa que haya cambiado nada de lo que te he dicho en el cementerio. Era en serio. Buffy, te quiero, y eso no va a cambiar por nada del mundo.

-Yo también te quiero –dijo mientras lágrimas silenciosas abandonaban sus ojos cristalinos. Sabía que eran lágrimas de alegría, pero eso no significaba que me gustara verla llorar. Intentando calmarla, junté mis labios con los suyos-. Esto significa mucho para mí.

-Para mí también.

-Hay alguien que quiero presentarte –dijo mientras cogía al niño en brazos-. Faith, este es Jackson. Jackson, esta es Faith. Te he hablado de ella ¿te acuerdas? –el niño asintió.

-¿Qué tal, Jack? –aguanté las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-. Tienes que ir con más cuidado cuando vayas por la calle.

-¿Tú también eres una caza vampiros? –sus ojos mostraban su entusiasmo por el tema. Sin embargo, por la mirada de Buffy, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-_La_ Caza vampiros. Además –le dije mientras se acercaba un poco-, yo soy mucho más fuerte que tu madre.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –saltó la rubia.

-¿En serio? –preguntó entusiasmado.

-Claro que sí –le guiñé un ojo-. Siempre que luchábamos juntas, ella acababa con el culo en el suelo.

¡Faith!

-¿Qué?

-¡No digas mentiras! ¡Eras tú la que mordía el polvo!

-Venga ya, B. Sabes de sobra que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad.

-Eso, B –dijo Jack.

-Esto es lo que me faltaba…

-Lo que yo decía –dijo entre carcajadas Kennedy-, como dos gotas de agua. ¿Cómo era el dicho ese de la astilla?

-De tal palo tal astilla –aclaró Red, también riendo.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunté.

-A prepararse para la gran batalla contra el Primero –dijo sonriendo.

_Seis meses después_

Hace ya medio año que ganamos la batalla contra el primero. Mucho ha pasado desde entonces. Para empezar, SunnyD se ha convertido en uno de los cráteres más grandes del mundo. También el hecho de que hayamos perdido a tantas personas, entre ellas muchas potenciales, Anya y Spike. Grandes pérdidas que han afectado muchísimo a la toda la pandilla. Por suerte, muchos de nosotros salimos intactos, algún que otro rasguño, pero nada más. La excepción fue Xander, quien en el transcurso de los acontecimientos, perdió su ojo izquierdo.

Después de que Sunnydale implosionara, nos dirigimos a Los Angeles, al hotel de Angel, donde nos alojamos durante un tiempo, hasta que decidiéramos cuál sería nuestro siguiente movimiento. Giles decidió volver a Inglaterra y construir de cero un nuevo Consejo de Vigilantes, donde entrenarlos y así estén preparados para ayudar a las nuevas cazadoras. El resto de los scoobies se dirigieron a Cleveland, donde había otra Boca del Infierno y durante nuestra ausencia la mantenían a raya con el resto de las cazadoras. En lo que se refería a nosotros, decidimos tomarnos un año sabático, para así pasar más tiempo con Jackson y Buffy. Y desde entonces, hemos estado viajando por todo el mundo. Más o menos.

Desde que me enteré que Jack era mi hijo, hemos profundizado nuestra relación. Es una de las mejores cosas que nunca me ha pasado en la vida, junto con Buffy, por supuesto. Ellos dos lo son todo para mí y haría cualquier cosa por protegerlos. Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos. Nada de lo que ha pasado en estos últimos seis meses se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Es que ni mis mejores sueños se acercan, ni un poco, a la realidad. Será mejor que me levante ya. Hay que empezar a moverse.

-Hey princesa –le susurré en el oído.

-Hmmm hmmm

-Bon Giorno –le mordí el cuello, poniéndole la piel de gallina- ¿No quieres levantarte?

Buffy negó con la cabeza, tapándose entera con la sábana. No me extraña que no quiera levantarse. Después de una noche tan movidita a mí también me apetece dormir durante todo el día. Pero no va a ser posible. Es nuestro último día en Venecia y hay que aprovecharlo. Ya habrá tiempo de dormir cuando volvamos. Se me ocurren varias ideas para que se levante.

-¿Seguro? –me metí bajo la sábana y me puse encima de ella. Empecé a besarla, mordiéndole el labio inferior y fui bajando poco a poco: su lóbulo, su cuello, su clavícula, sus apetecibles y sedosos pechos… me metí en la boca uno de sus pezones erectos, arrancándole un sonoro gemido- Shhh, o nos oirá Jack.

-Pues para… -gimió.

-Sabes que no puedo parar cuando haces eso –mi mano viajó hasta la goma de sus bragas, bajándolas un poco y acariciando su clítoris-, estás empapada…

-Me pregunto por qué…

-Yo también –junté nuestros labios, mientras mis dedos tentaban su entrada.

-Entra… -dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Eso está hecho –la penetré con dos dedos.

Estaba tan mojada que no tardaría en llegar al clímax.

-¿Ya has vuelto a tener sueños húmedos, B?

-Hmmm hmmm

Sonreí y aumenté el ritmo. Notaba cómo las paredes oprimían mis dedos. Sus uñas empezaron a clavarse en mi espalda. Dato que me indicaba que estaba a punto de caramelo.

-¡Mami! –la repentina entrada de Jack hizo que saliera bruscamente de Buffy, dejándola sin acabar. Nada bueno.

-¿Qué pasa, campeón? –le indiqué que se acercara a la cama, subiéndose en ella.

-Tengo hambre –sus tripas rugieron, haciéndole eco las mías.

-No eres el único –le revolví el pelo-. Vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿por qué no vas a vestirte y bajamos a desayunar?

-¡Sí! –le di un beso en la frente y se fue corriendo.

Cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta tras él, dirigí mi mirada a Buffy, que no había dicho nada. Estoy segura de que si abre la boca, hay dos opciones: o que le salga un gemido o que se ponga renegar.

-¡No es posible! –dijo por fin- ¡¿qué es como la sexta vez que lo hace?

-Es un crío, no lo hace adrede. Tendrá algún radar o algo –dije entre risas-. No le des más vueltas. Todavía tenemos unos minutos antes de que vuelva y tengamos que bajar a desayunar.

-¿Y a qué esperas? –sonrió provocadoramente.

Por muy inoportuno que sea Jack, y por muy quisquillosa que sea Buffy, no los cambiaba por nada del mundo.


End file.
